


possibly i like the thrill

by DragonEyez



Category: Godsfall Podcast D&D Campaign
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, yeah idk im just gonna leave this and go tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez
Summary: MGLet'sGetItOn.mp3





	possibly i like the thrill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thunderbeard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbeard/gifts).



> title from "i like my body when it is with your" by e.e. cummings bc 1) subtlety? i dont know her and 2) i have a theme to keep
> 
> y'know, when i planned on writing more zavan/mordukai, i wasn't planning on it being my first first smut fic, but that sure is what happened i guess. whoops.
> 
> anyway this is for dakota bc i promised them "some gay shit in return for angst" and they sure did deliver. so uh. yeah.
> 
> the working title for this was "they bumpin"

Zavan was feigning sleep when Mordukai finally crept into their bedroom in the late hours of the night.

“You are aware I know that you are awake, are you not?” Mordukai’s voice was full of familiar fondness as he knelt over Zavan with a smile. 

“And yet it amuses me to no end how you continue to skulk about when you know you cannot wake me. Stop lurking and come to bed." Zavan tried to sound displeased, but a smile was creeping over his face in the dark.

"So demanding." Mordukai mocked. "Maybe I should retire to my own bed."

"Come to bed _please_." He amended. 

"That is much better." Mordukai seemed to disappear in the darkness for a moment, until teeth were scraping the side of Zavan's neck. He barely suppressed a shiver, instead turning to try and catch his lover's mouth in a kiss.

Mordukai started the kiss gently, but Zavan deepend it, chasing the faint taste of wine he must have drunk before returning to him. Absently, he wondered where Mordukai had been, but those thoughts were soon banished from his mind and Mordukai broke away and moved back to his neck, biting a little harder, sucking dark marks into his skin. At one particularly hard nip, Zavan actually moaned, and he felt Mordukai smile against his skin in satisfaction of finally eliciting a reaction.

When he had had his fun, Mordukai went back over every mark he had left, kissing each one, almost as if he was apologizing. It was unbelievably tender, and Zavan felt love well up in his chest. But Zavan wasn't in the mood for tenderness at the moment.

With no small amount of strength, he flipped their positions, straddling Mordukai’s waist. ”You tease too much.” He admonished, tangling his fingers with his love’s above his head for a moment before moving them to cup either side of Mordukai’s and kissing him once more, teeth biting at his lower lip every so often as if to remind Mordukai of his intent. From what Zavan could feel beneath him, his messaged had been clearly received.

“Is it teasing to show devotion?” Mordukai gasped when they finally pulled apart. “Is it teasing to want to worship every divine part of you? My marks are communion, love.” He raised a hand back to Zavan’s throat, stroking one thoughtfully with his thumb.

The honest, open adoration in Mordukai’s took Zavan’s breath away for a moment. One would think he’d be used to it after all this time, but it still caught him up every time, emotions stuck in his throat. Mordukai took his pause as an opportunity to slowly lower Zavan back to the bed and retake his initial position.

“Now please, let me show you just how deep my adoration for you runs, love.”

Zavan stared at him for a moment before slightly nodding his head and pulling another pillow behind his head so he could comfortably watch. Seeing that he had his lover’s permission, Mordukai kissed Zavan slowly, not allowing him to set the pace. It was languid and sweet; summer wine in physical form. When Mordukai broke away, Zavan nearly keened at the loss.

He kissed a line down his throat, retracing earlier steps once more, pressing smiling lips against every mark he'd left, stopping off at the hollow of Zavan's throat. He trailed gentle kisses along his collarbones before moving back up to his shoulders, kissing at the sun-freckles baked into Zavan's skin (which he secretly hated but Mordukai adored). Once Mordukai had apparently decided that was enough, he moved back to Zavan's chest, licking a broad strip with the flat of his tongue over one of Zavan's nipples. The sudden sensation had Zavan twisting his fingers in the sheets, lifting up under Mordukai before being forced back down. In the moonlight, Zavan could see the pleased grin spreading over Mordukai's face like he was the cat that caught the sparrow.

He did it again, obviously watching as Zavan fought to keep his face from betraying him, then gently biting around it. Mordukai took his time teasing at it until Zavan was gasping before moving to the other side and repeating his actions.

"Kai." Zavan pawed at his back desperately, making Mordukai meet his eyes. Mordukai cocked an eyebrow in feigned confusion.

"Hmmm?"

“Kai _please_.” He whined.

“Please what?”

“You _know_ what.”

In response, Mordukai sucked a new mark into his sternum before looking back up at him. “I really don’t believe I do love. You’ll have to be a bit-” _Nip_. “-more,” _another one_. “-specific.” He punctuated the end of his sentence with a hard bite right over where his heart lay. The heat pooling in the pit of Zavan’s stomach was becoming unbearable and he was _aching_ , a fact that he _knew_ Mordukai was aware of. 

“I’m begging you. Please touch me I _need_ you.”

“Patience dear one. After all, I have to show you how much I love the rest of you still.” 

He mouthed down Zavan’s chest, leaving kisses and love bites alike across his ribs, stomach, and hips. He paid special attention to the softness of Zavan’s stomach, another area Zavan was particularly sensitive about. Zavan would have found this adorable if it was any other moment and he wasn’t overcome with desire. He moved his hips slightly, urging Mordukai to move on already. Mordukai rolled his eyes and left a final kiss at the junction of his hip and thigh before ghosting his lips over the head of Zavan’s cock. He pulled his back in anticipation of Zavan involuntary bucking up towards him at the sensation. 

“Ah ah, what did I say? Not yet. If you can’t be still, I might have to stop.” 

A tear of frustration welled in Zavan’s eye and he huffed in a rather undignified manner, but he laid as still as was possible given his current situation.

“Thank you. Now.” He unexpectedly sank his teeth into the meat of Zavan’s thigh, laughing at Zavan’s startled yelp. 

“You bit me!”

He sounded extremely indignant.

“You seemed like you were getting bored. Just wanted to make sure I still had your attention.” He kissed the rapidly-darkening mark in apology before finally, finally turning his attention Zavan’s weeping cock. The sight of him was overwhelming, and Zavan threw his head back against the pillows and lost himself in the feelings.

He moaned in ecstasy at the sensation of wet heat finally enveloping him and unconsciously laid a hand on Mordukai’s head, not grabbing, just resting there. With one hand, Mordukai moved Zavan’s under his locs so that it laid just behind his ear, cupping his the side of his head. He hummed in appreciation, the vibrations nearly driving Zavan to weep at the pleasure it sent running through his body. With his other hand, he kept Zavan’s hips pressed down to the mattress, preventing him from accidentally choking Mordukai. He gently ran his teeth up his length and Zavan gripped the back of Mordukai’s head tightly in a wordless plea. 

This time, though, Mordukai seemed to have decided to have mercy on him and did something clever with his tongue, sending Zavan over the edge with a strangled shout. As he came back to himself, he pulled Mordukai back up, kissing him deeply. 

“You must be the worst tease in all of Khalgun.” He mumbled against the side of his mouth. 

Mordukai laughed. “You didn’t seem to be complaining too much.”

“Be that as it may, let’s see how much you enjoy it when I pay you back in turn.”

He slid a leg between Mordukai’s with a wicked grin. It would be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome and i can be found [here](https://theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com/)


End file.
